Love How You Hate Me
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: After Chromia loses her boyfriend in battle, she receives word of a new bot named Drift. Along the way, she starts to fall for him, wondering if its the right thing to fall for someone new after losing someone close to you. OCXDrift. OCXJazz, OCXProwl. Now accepting reviews if you wish to tell me how I am doing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love Bites

People say that love can last forever.. He promised me forever...

He never kept his promise.

For those of you who want to know who I am, my name's Chromia. I live in Iacon City on the Planet Cybertron. I am a young tombot with a somewhat bright personality. But right now, I'm not feeling so bright. My boyfriend, Turbo, just died not so long ago in the Great War. He volunteered to fight so we can reach peace easier aganist the Decepticons. Boy, was he WRONG. But, I'll get into further details later. Right now, I'm with my other femme friends, Stargazer and Melody over at Melody's house. These two are helping me feel better, but why bother? I'm one of those bots that take a long while to heal. Me, I'll like a dead body that has scars that will never heal. Its like my Spark just got stabbed by a blade, or shot by a Plasma Gun. Why Primus? Why take the innocent life of this bot? I mean, yeah, some Decepticons are dead, but Autobots died too, mainly my boyfriend! Are you happy now Primus! WELL, ARE YOU!

Man, my processor is hurting from so much of this thinking. I'm trying to focus on this stupid homework thast's due tomorrow. Stupid math homework. **"Cybertron to Chromia, wake up!" **Stargazer said, waking me from my somewhat long trance as I looked at her, sighing. Man, she really just likes doing that, doesn't she? She really hates ruining my thoughts, doesn't she? Primus, why me? Why? **"Did you find the answer to number 5 or not?"** She asked me as I looked at it again. Yeah, I did actually, and I got it right as I nodded, showing her the answer. For once, her optics widened in shock. She couldn't believe I got it right, but I did. **"Holy Mother of Primus! You actually got it right Chromia!" **She told me as I sighed. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here she goes, babling about how for once I actually paid attention and crap. Whatever, I didn't care. If Mr. Slider wanted this done fully, he can kiss me aft, cause that ain't happening. **"Wow Chromia, I'm surprised you got that right." **My other friend, Melody said as I sighed. At least she understood me besides Stargazer.

Melody was born blind, so we needed to help her with her homework most of the time, so we didn't object. She was very nice to us. We only met when we were only Protoforms. She could be quiet at times, but I didn't mind it. She was a great friend, always there to help me with my problems. Sometimes, I wish I could be like that femme. Too bad we were all born differently under Primus's eyes. Why did he create me exactly? What purpose did I serve here? All these questions that I ask usually get no answer at all. Man, my life sucks. But, lately, word's been going around that a new bot is joining our school, and only one person can get the goods on this person: Stargazer. She can get information on anybody, even anything on the Elite Guard. Did I mention Ultra Magnus is her uncle? Well, you know now. **"So Star, anything on the new person?" **I asked, anxious as she nodded, ready to tell the both of us what we needed to know. This is why I love Stargazer. She was the best techno geek and hacker I have ever met in my lifetime.

**"Alright, here's the information. Seems like its a bot, named Drift. Is a troublemaker, has a chilling personality. Hey, just like Chromia." **She said, my cheekplates steaming as I growled at her, like a vicious animal. She gulped, then kept talking. **"Um.. Let's see... Whoa, holy Primus, what's this!" **She suddenly freaked out, her optics widened with surprise as the both of us watched her. **"What is it Stargazer?" **Melody asked as Stargazer spoke up, but spoke slowly. **"H-He's.. An ex-Decepticon..." **She said before we both had looks of shock and surprise on our faces. An Ex-Decepticon?! Holy frag, could this day get any better or what?! Speaking sarcastically, of course. So, this guy got caught by Elite Guard forces, got a deal, and became an Autobot? Wow, so LAME! I can't believe it, so its a bot, who's almost like me, except its a male. Well, meeting this guy would be so much fun. Maybe I could run into him at one of my classes, lunch, or maybe free period when I skip Perceptor's science class. Oh yeah, you so heard me. Its not like I hated the guy, but he's so boring! The only action we ever get it when we do any experiments, ever!

**"An Ex-Deceticon, huh..." **Was the only thing I could say before I checked the time. 10:30 PM... Oh slag, I'm late, AGAIN! My cerfew for bed was thirty minutes before 10. Man, my parents are going to kill me! I picked up my things, ready to leave. **"Hey guys, listen, I gotta go! I'm late getting home. I'll see ya at school tomorrow!" **I say to them as they nodded before I hurried out through the window, landing on my pedes. I was racing to get back to my house, praying that my parents were in stasis mode asleep already so I could rest easily. Or, there was always plan B. I remember Melody mentioning the old hideout, but if I go there, I would have to be extremely careful. He grandfather, Yorketron, who just happens to be a master of fighting, goes around there once in a while to see if there is any intruders. So, yeah, maybe the hideout tonight. He knows me very well by now, so he couldn't care much. Besides, we had extra beds, some leftover energon that we had stashed as kids, and some video games I left there when I was small.

Besides, I had plenty of time to think about this Drift guy. I have a bad feeling he could spell _bad news..._

**Author's Note: Alright, so, this is the first story I have ever written and placed on here. So, leave me a comment, tell me what you think, and I'll have chapter 2 put up soon. So, untill then, bye-bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bot Named Drift

The next morning, I had woken up, and already saw the girls waiting for me. Seesh, thanks girls, glad you could really trust me. I stood up, yawning as I rubbed my optics slowly, walking over to them. **"Is it time for school already?" **I asked tiredly as they both nodded, already having their things. Grabbing mine, we started to walk to school as I began to think about Turbo again. It has only been a week since I heard note of his death, and yet, I can't stop thinking about him. He meant so much to me in this world, that if I could, I would join him in the Well of Allsparks. Something in my gut though told me that he would want me to live on. Find someone else to replace him. But could I do that without having to break my own spark or see that bot dead in a week as well? I don't know what to think anymore, its just so much to process right now. Stargazer was talking about Jazz, this Elite Guard member who which she had a crush on in a long time, while Melody, babbled on about some bot named Prowl, whom which she liked. Primus, did everyone have a crush on one another this vorn or something? Man, makes me feel sick that my boyfriend is dead. Look Chromia, try not to think about it much, or else you'll lose your reputation as the top tombot who always causes the most trouble. Think devious thoughts, those always made you feel better.

Well, as soon as we arrived at the Academy, everyone was talking about the bot named Drift. When I meant everyone, I seriously meant EVERYONE. Every femme mentioned how cute and strong he was WHILE the bot talked about how they wanted to rip him limb from limb. Wow, talk about a HUGE hint of jealously right then and there. **"Primus, this Drift guy must be REALLY popular to catch everyone's attention." **I said, reverting back to my old. non-caring self as Melody nodded. **"Being he used to be a Decepticon and all, who wouldn't?" **She said as I nodded. This guy really seemed to get all of our attentions before we saw him walking down the hall. When I saw him, my cheekplates flustered. Holy. Mother. of Primus. This bot was so smoking, I wasn't kidding! He was a bit bigger then me, but who cares, had white a white paint job with red streaks, and carried swords with him. Swords. Wow, putting him at the top of my "Do not mess with this bot" list. He stared at us before walking our way. Stargazer seemed a bit scared, Melody couldn't see, and I then suddenly changed to defensive mode, just in case he tried something funny. **"Hello there. I haven't seen you femmes around yet, name's Drift." **He said, speaking up as I stood there, starting to fume. This guy, who just so happens to be an Ex-Decepticon, just thinks he can walk up to us and talk to us? Why the nerve of that little bastard!

**"My name's Stargazer. This is Melody, and that's-" **Before Melody could finish, I interrupted Star and spoke up. **"The name's Chromia. Head captain of the soccer team. Remember it." **I said before walking off. As I did, I noticed Jazz watching me, walking over. Great, here we freaking go. I swear to Primus himself, I will literally kill myself if I have to hear him. I heard him speak up, looking away a bit. **"Hey Chromia, something eating you up?" **He asked as I scoffed a bit. Oh, he should damn well know what was eating me up. **"What, you mean you don't remember? Wow, and Stargazer actually likes you. Shocker." **I say to him as he followed me. **"I've known about that for a while, and I also know about Turbo. But don't you think you took it a bit too far?"** He asked me as I sighed loudly, trying to not lose my cool. **"No Jazz.. On all levels, I believe that was way too LOW for far. Even you know that by now."** I said to him before getting out of his line of sight as I sighed. My other friends, Blazefire and Stardust, were waiting for me on the soccer field, waving to me.

**"Yo Chromia, hey girl!"** Stardust shouted to me as I smiled, high-fiving her. **"Hey girls, what's been happening?" **I asked as Blazefire spoke up. **"We've gotten word about that Drift guy. Girl, he's almost like you, but a guy." **She mentioned as I nodded, kicking the soccer ball into the air as I balanced it on my nose. I really didn't care much if they talked about it, nor did I care for Stargazer or Melody. These four were my friends. I kept balancing the ball on my nose, sighing. **"I swear, if this guy is in any of my classes.. I will literally start ripping some helms off." **I said as the girls agreed with me. Already the thought made me feel so god damn sick to my stomach and spark. I mean, even if I did like him, could I give him a chance? I mean, he's nothing like Turbo at ALL. They had nothing in common at all. Not a single thing. ** "Yeah, we also have a substitute for Gym today. I'll give ya one good guess." **Blazefire said as I sighed. Geez, man, the guess I would say was gonna make me laugh. **"Let me guess.. Warpath?"** I guessed as all three of us laughed loudly. Man, I just knew we would all three do that. One partical thing we all had in common was that we really hated Warpath. AND I mean truely despised him. **"Please, I wish. But no, its Melody Uncle. Weird, huh?" **Blaze said as my optics widened. **"SAY WHAT!" **I suddenly said, the ball hitting the top of my helm as I rubbed it. Crap, and today in Gym we were doing partner exercises today. Why of all days no less? Right before the weekend too.

-Time Skip to Chromia's Lunch right before Gym-

6th period. All I had to do is get through Gym, then mathematics, and I am free. Besides, me, Stargazer and Melody are spending the night at Melody's Uncle's anyways. We always do that for teamwork training and other exercises, so I didn't worry much. But what really ticked me off is that Drift was in my Gym class, so I know that things will not go well. I had to think of a plan, something that will get me into some serious trouble that I'll have to get kicked out of school for the rest of the day- No, am I crazy! The last time I did that, my parents grounded me for two months straight. Oh well, might as well get this thing over with. I picked up my tray after finishing my lunch, put it up to be washed, heard the bell ring, then walked off to the Gymnasium, where I would await my fate there.

Meanwhile, a voice in the distance could be heard, laughing faintly as it said, **"Let Operation: Lovebots being.."**

**Author's Note: How did you guys like my ending? I added the voice for suspense, so I'll let you guess on who that person is. I'll upload Chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Partners

Alright, its Gym. All I had to do was survive the forty-five minutes of this class with Drift and Yorketron, and I would be a free bird. So yeah, he got attendance down, then told us once we headed outside, we needed to find a partner. One thing's for sure, Blazefire was mine. Sure, me, her and Stardust were pals, but there was no way in Primus I was getting paired up with Drift. He already makes me sick as it is. Once outside, I raced toward Blazefire before I saw her with Stardust. **"Sorry Chromia.. The thought came up." **She said as I growled. Ok girl, just relax all you needed to do was find someone else who you BARELY knew or hated to the spark, and maybe get along with them for the games and activities. I looked towards Yorketron's way before thinking more. Crud, he knows I don't have a parnter. I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed BIG TIME! Unless... No Chormia, not that. You promised you wouldn't. Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I? If he tells me, I mikght start an argument, and that's the last thing I needed on my Stress List.

**"Need a partner?"**

The voice asked me as I quickly recognized it. Oh yeah, it was Drift, he totally read my mind. Well, seeing as thought I had no choice, I sadly nodded. **"Yeah, I need a partner.. Wanna be mine?" **I asked, feeling the pain go to my through as he nodded. **"Just don't slow me down and we'll be good." **He said to me. Excuse me? **Excuse me! **Slow _you _down? Oh heck no, not happening. I don't need this. No one cocks an attitude at me and lives to see tomorrow with a straight look on their face. **"What did you just say?" **I said as he looked at him. He had no emotion, nothing but a blank and serious look crossed together. **"I said, don't slow me down and we'll be good. Got a problem with that Chromia?" **He said to me as I fumed up once more. Oh hell no, HELL NO! This bot will not talk to me_ like that! _How dare he say that to me! **"You know what pal, your on your own, I'm sitting down in the fragging bleachers!" **I say, everyone watching me with shocked looks on their faces. Blaze and Stardust even watched me sit down for the first time. Me, Chromia, actually sitting down in bleachers after I refused to work with a partner like that. Everyone just stared me, as if I had just done the most biggest thing in Autobot history. Why? Why was I forced to work with... Him?! Why him?! Why no one else. I was just grateful that Yorketron was focused with some bots before seeing the scene, seeing me sat down. **"Chromia, what happened?" **He asked me as I looked down, and for the first time, in many vorns, besides Turbo dying, I shed tears.

**"I.. Don't need this.. I'm already stressed as it is.. That jerk will never know how I feel.." **I said, explaining before he finally understood. He told me that if I survived Turbo's passing, I could survive one day with Turbo being my partner. After a few minutes of exchanging words, I finally gave in and got up, walking over to Drift. The first event was a football toss. First team to get five tosses in wins. Alright, no problem. I can toss a simple ball back and forth. **"Think you can handle this without whining?" **Drift asks me, getting to the other side as I smirked, giving a remark back. **"No.. I think your mother can't though." **I said as some of the other bots and femmes heard me, _ohhing _and saying things like, _oh snap, she didn't!, damn, that was a BIG burn. _His face them fumed up like mine did before, tossing the ball to me quickly as I caught it, smiling as I tossed it back. Everyone else did the same as I kept it going. After a few minutes, our team and Blazefire and Stardust tied with us. Alright, so far, so good. Next up was so easy. A race around the track. One person would start, and the other partner would wait for our first partner to come and tag us so we could finish the race.

Drift agreed to start off, wanting me to finish as Stardust spoke up. **"Geez Chromia, you must have some death wish, speaking to Drift like that." **She said as the runners at the start line went off as I shrugged, speaking up back. **"I ready don't care. He doesn't embarrass me in front of my classmates and doesn't make me cry." **I say, seeing our teammates approach us as they tagged us at the same time, both of us running quickly as we kept speaking. **"But I mean.. That mother thing, don't you think you took it too far?" **She asked, almost like the same question Jazz asked me earlier this morning when I introduced myself to Drift rudely. **"As I told Jazz Stardust, I will tell you, you have not seen me go so far before, but with Drift today, I made an acception." **I said as she nodded, agreeing as we both skidded, getting first place. After some more events, we got the rest of the period to ourselves as me and the girls gathered around, ready for the weekend. **"So, have you guys heard about Jazz and Stargazer? They might be getting together." **Blaze mentioned to us as we both nodded. **"With the way Stargazer always talking about him, I'm not surprised." **I said as they laughed as I did the same. Man, moments like this always cheered me up. Maybe this rest of the day wouldn't be as stressful as I thought it would be. Drift looked over at me as I looked back. We both exchanged glances before looking away from one another.

Dear Primus, he thinks he's so tough. But as I said before, I had a feeling he spelt bad news for me. But at the same time, I had a feeling that I haven't felt in a very long, long time...

I felt like I was in.. _Love with him._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Meeting

_DIIINNNGG!_

__The final bell rang as school was finally over for the weekend. Geez, thank Primus that's over. Now I don't have to deal with that pesky Drift for the next two days. I can get the peace and quiet I deserved with the girls. That bot really, REALLY makes me so sick, its not even a joke. But I just can't stop thinking about him. What does that mean... Man, I really do not want to know, at all. But this weekend, just me, the girls, and Yorketron. Man, just wait until he tells the girls about me crying. I'm gonna have to bust A LOT just to make sure they don't figure it was just a stupid reason. Because I know Melody is just going to ask if I said something to him, and by Primus that isn't gonna go well. Stargazer, however, is just gonna say it was a lover's quarrel, but I won't go any further with her. She's already in love as it is, and believe me, the last thing I need is to break my best friend's Spark like mine was already.

**Broken. Destroyed. Never able to heal.**

Those simple words describe my Spark, or at least for now. Right now though, I sat in the bleachers near the track. I either waited for the girls to find me, or I would find them. Its always 50-50, but most of the time, it was usually the first option. Suddenly, my comm-link beeped very loudly, and I answered it. **"Hello, this is Chromia, who's speaking?" **I asked as a very familiar voice spoke up. **"I'll give you a good guess femme." **The voice said as my optics widened. Oh frag no, no, no! Are you fragging kidding me! It was Drift, come on! **"I don't wanna talk to you right now beatnik, so might as well just hang up." **I said as I heard him laugh. Was he laughing at me? Oh slag no, no one laughs at me and gets away with it! **"What's so funny, huh!" **I asked, flaring up quickly as he heard my tone, laughing more. **"Wow, Stargazer was right, you do flare up quickly. Anyways, just wanna let you know I have a surprise for you later, so I wanted to tell you in advance." **He told me, leaving me to become puzzled very quickly. **"Surprise, what surprise-" **Before I could finish asking, he hung up on me as I sighed.

_Time Skip to Melody, Chromia and Stargazer being together._

__**"So Drift called you earlier huh?" **Melody asked as I nodded. She seemed very surprised, but I didn't hear Stargazer at least once today. She was more.. Quiet then usual. Almost as if she was happy about something and didn't want to tell. I wasn't going to butt into her personal life, probably betcha something good happened to her. I mean, why wouldn't it, her uncle was Ultra Magnus and her parents were politicians for Iacon. She basically had the life me and Melody sort of had ourselves. **"But why you Chromia?" **She asked as I shrugged. **"He told me that he had a surprise for me later.. And I have a bad feeling its not a good surprise either." **I said to her as she nodded in agreement. Looking back at his history, its a surprise the Elite Guard let him become an Autobot... But at what cost though. Soon enough, I would figure that all out. **"Or maybe its a good surprise.. Ya never know." **Stargazer said, finally speaking up as I looked at her, slowly nodding. Stargazer did have a point though, maybe I was looking at this all the wrong way. Maybe Drift wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

So yeah, we finally arrived at Yorketron's when I heard a slight buzzing noise in my helm, rubbing it a bit before Melody hugged her uncle tightly as she was glad to see him again. Man.. Seeing this made me wish my parents loved me more. I then felt a hand go onto my shoulder. **"Miss me love?" **The voice asked as my optics once again widened in shock. Holy. Primus. Please don't let it be who I think it is. I slowly turned around before I groaned lightly. He's here? Now? You gotta be kidding me! **"You like the surprise? I thought you would." **Drift said as my cheeks began to burn with a hotness of bright red anger. Oh, that's it, he's so dead! Before I could say anything, Melody spoke up. **"Drift, are you ready to spar soon? I wanna see if your combat has improved yet." **She said as Drift nodded. My optics widened for a third time. **"Three times the charm Melody! THREE. TIMES. THE CHARM!" **I randomly said, almost as if I had lost my mind before going out to the Garden to get some fresh air.

Man.. That's it, I'll just have to admit it: I'm in love with Drift... No way, that'll be just like giving up, and I am not one to give in so easily. So what was the deal here... Oh man, I think I know what's up. Drift is Yorketron's student. That would have been great to know during Gym! Geez.. I hate it when I find out things for myself. Why does everyone always keep secrets from me? Its like no one trusts me at all. Still.. If he likes me, and I like him...

**Would that make us a couple.. I pray to Primus it doesn't.**

**Author's Note: So yeah, decided to leave a Cliffhanger. DUH-DUH-DUH! Also, in the next Chapter, it is finally revealed who the mastermind is around Operation: Lovebots: The one and only Stargazer! I'll also be in including her POV in the next chapter as well. Until then, bye-bye folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Mastermind of Love

_Stargazer's P.O.V_

__Man, Chromia looked really upset when she stomped out like that. Man, I hope she doesn't know about the plan. Primus, it'll be over for us if she does. **"What was that about?" **Melody asked as Drift shrugged, but I slowly looked away. Boy, oh boy, this is why I hate keeping secrets. Especially one that was THIS big. **"So, um, Drift... Is it true?" **I asked out of the blue as he gave me a confused look before Yorketron spoke up. **"What do you mean Stargazer?" **He asked me as I gulped a bit. **"Is it true... That you have a crush on Chromia?"** I asked as Drift suddenly lit up quickly. He was blushing red as Chromia does whenever she gets upset. **"W-What?! No, where did you hear this from!" **He asked me as I looked away fully, having a smug look on my face. **"Oh, no reason.. I've just heard some rumors is all.. Didn't know if they were true or not, which is why I simply asked." **I said to him casually, starting to feel a bit shifty. Alright, so far, Operation: Lovebots is already a big time success. I just needed this, so if I just played along, then maybe, just maybe, these two could be together as Spark mates. I was hoping for a one hundred percent chance rate, and this was just PURE GOLD! **"Unless of course, your in denial, then I understand." **I said, deciding to play my small trump card into the game. Oh wow, I love this game of Love, and I'm sure enough to win if I play the right hand.

**"Star, why would you think that?" **Melody asked me as my optics shifted again. **"Well.. I mean.. You don't think they could be together..." **I said softly, thinking about her and Prowl together. Oh yeah, FYI, I knew about them too. I knew ALL of the couples in the Academy. This, my friends, was no lie either. Kids from my classes and lunch always gave me the juicy bits to put into my comm-link and optic-visors (Reference to Amy's visors from Sailor Moon), which is how I always knew things. **"That's not what I meant. I mean why you say something like that." **Melody asked as I shrugged once more. **"Hey, tell that to the others who have already spread this around the school, I just know! If your accusing me, I can't believe you!" **I said before stopping. Oh shoot, suspicious activity number one. I never raise my voice to anyone unless its that bad, especially if its to my own friends. Hinting this, Melody suddenly noticed this, speaking up. **"Star.. Is there something you aren't telling us?" **She asked before I quickly spoke up.

**"What.. No, I'm telling you what I heard.." **I said before my comm beeped. **"Shoot, gotta take this, be right back!"** She said, rushing off to my room as she picked it up. **"Hey Longarm.. Did ya do what I needed you to do?" **I asked him as he spoke up. **"Yep, everything's done Star. Everyone knows about Chromia and Drift. So, when will we carry out the final act?" **He asked me as I smiled, not realizing the others were eavesdropping on my conversation. **"Soon.. Very soon. Give them some time to adjust.. I don't want them to let on already what they know. I told them about the rumor." **I said to him, knowing already that he knew about the plan. Operation: Lovebots was simple: Get Chromia and Drift to love each other, and have them become Spark mates. Said and done, I'll move on to Prowl and Melody, then me last. Lately, things haven't been going my way. My little brother, Sparkfire, lost his life to a rare disease that we had no cure for. That's why I'm doing this. Its best to let them be mad, then to let them feel sympathy for me. I then heard the creak of the door, gulping. **"Before you yell.. Let me explain." **I said as Drift spoke up. **"Then kindly explain it to us Star." **He said as I fidgeted with my fingers a bit. **"Look... Chromia's been.. Upset lately, and I was trying to make her better. Then, when I saw you, I thought maybe.." **I stopped there. **"I would give it a chance.. Ya know, your actually brave for doing this. I have to thank you.. Because of you, I do like her.. No, better, I love her." **He said, laughing a bit as I smiled, hugging him tightly as the others laughed.

**"Sweet! Because me and Longarm are gonna spread the word about you two at the Pep Rally for the best couple, so shape up big boy! And hey, I wanna see you and Prowl there too Melody!" **I said to her as she blushed, her uncle giving her a look. **"Yeah, he knows now! He knows!" **I said before she got me back, and got me back good. **"How about you and Jazz, Miss. Matchmaker!" **She yelled as I blushed myself, looking away. Drift smirked at me. **"Oh, so you like someone too Stargazer? I'll make sure to nominate you two for the couple thing as well, right Melody!" **He asked as she spoke up. **"You betcha to Primus you better." **She said as I looked to Drift, a look of shyness overcoming me. **"If you so much as tell Jazz, I swear Drift, your gonna regret Primus ever built you!" **I said, starting to chase him as he ran off with me behind him, leaving me to wonder what was up with Chromia. Maybe she was tihnking about him, and didn't know.

**Maybe she did love him. She didn't want to confess it to him though. But that was like Chromia, always so bubbled up inside. **

**Author's Note: So, now you all know about the couples, and yes, in this one, the canons are sort of OOC, just like the other chapters, but please don't flame me for that, hope ya loved this chapter, and we'll be back for Chromia's POV in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just One Kiss

The next thing I knew, I was seeing Stargazer chase Drift. I looked to Melody and Yorketron, giving them a look of confusion. "What did I miss this time?" I ask, watching them even more. "Oh, nothing Chromia, its nothing." Melody said as I cocked one of my optics. Nothing my aft. "Star, did Drift call you fat? Cause I think that body paint makes ya look younger!" I yell, holding in a laugh. "Oh wow, that came out the wrong way." I say, starting to laugh before Star rushed past me before Drift and I collided. "What the Primus-" I said before I was on the ground quickly. I suddenly blushed, gulping. "W-Whoa! Personal space, personal space!" I said, pushing him off, still blushing. He and me.. We just.. Primus, did we just almost kiss? Oh no, me and him, never. I brushed myself off quickly. "Chromia, are you blushing?" Melody asked me as I quickly shook my helm. "No, no, no, a thousand times no! I ain't blushing at all! Ya can't prove it either!" I said in denial as Stargazer came back. "Chromia, is it me, or-" Before she could finish, I almost yelled. "I said I ain't blushing, you hear me clearly! I. DO. NOT BLUSH!" I officially said. Yep, they knew I was in total denial and wouldn't prove myself to it. "Alright, we heard you the first time!" The girls said as I sighed, feeling good in the clear, but my thoughts began to speak for me otherwise. Oh no, not this again. Minor note, I always had a conscious that spoke to me, unlike other bots and femmes.

**"So, do you think he is the one?" My conscious asked me.**

**I shook my helm slowly. "Nah, he couldn't possibly be." I said to it quietly.**

**"Come on Chromia, you were just blushing. Can you not say your in a state of complete denial."**

**"No, I am not in denial!" I said to it, raising my voice a bit. **

**"****_Please! _****Don't give me lies." It said to me. It was starting to tick me off.**

**"I am not lying, now will you shut up?!" I said a little louder.**

**"There you go, more in denial. You love Drift! You just love him!" It said, dying down finally.**

**"I said I don't love him, now will you shut up!" **I yelled, seeing everyone stare at me before the girls spoke up again. "**Conscious speaking again?" **They asked as I slowly nodded my helm. I slowly coughed. Geez, this was SO awkward. This was the weirdest night of my whole lifetime online. Man, if I don't see it soon, it might be too late. Its just.. I maybe do love Drift. I just don't know it. I then gave Yorketron a small stare. **"Um.. My conscious likes to talk to me and encourage me to do.. Things I'm not proud of." **I said, looking around randomly. **"So whenever you caused trouble, your conscious persuaded you to do those things?" **He asked me as I nodded. **"Yep, you got it right..." **I said slowly, looking down, fidgeting my fingers a bit. **"Hey, not my fault I was born with a talking conscious.." **I say, then turned away from everyone. Ok, enough with that! This night has gotten officially more weirder! Damn, why me? As before, I kept asking myself that every single time! **"Hey Chromia, mind if we talk in private for a moment?" **Drift asked me curiously as I slowly looked back, nodding. As then left to go outside as I was a bit worried. Was it about what had happened not so long ago? Maybe it was, I have no clue.

We were outside in the Gardens again as I sighed. **"Alright, what is it? And this better be good.." **I say, sighing as I rubbed my helm a bit. This wasn't the way I wanted my night to turn out. Drift tripping on me, my conscious talking. Damn, my life is screwed up so much. **"I.. Wanna apologize for earlier." **He said as I looked up, optics widening. He wanted to apologize to me for what happened this afternoon and tonight? **"Hey, look. Don't apologize to me, it isn't your fault." **I said, continuing. **"Its my fault for having a messed up life." **I finished, rubbing my forehead a bit. **"Really.. At least you didn't used to be an Ex-Decepticon.." **He said as I crossed my arms together. **"At least you didn't have parents who always beat up for every small mistake you made! Ya know why I am who I am?! Its because of them! They never gave me fault for anything, all they did is yell at me for screwing up!"** I yelled, having tears in my optics again. **"That's why.. I'm always the troublemaker that I am.." **I said, looking down, almost falling to my feet as Drift suddenly caught me. **"My parents haven't even said they loved me.. Not even once.. That's why I consider Melody and Stargazer as my sisters.. They care about me." **I say as he picked me up, holding me in his arms. **"Chromia.. Why didn't you just say something before?" **He asked as I shaked my helm slowly. I made a promise to not tell anyone. No one but the girls and Yorketron could know. They already knew about my pain.

**"I'm sorry.. I didn't know about it.. Since we just met each other and all." **He said as he slowly lifted my chin up with his finger before kissing my lips slowly. My optics widened a bit in surprise as we kissed each other. Drift was kissing me. Kissing me on the lips. I feel into the sweet spell, kissing him back as we didn't even move for that full minute. We then stopped as my cheeks became a bright red. **"Uh... Um.." **I studdered lightly as he smiled. **"Is someone a little shy.."** He said to me as I slowly shook my head. I might be saying no, but my spark was saying I was. I guess me and him were official then.

**Me and Drift were now in love with one another, and no one could ever change that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Never Truely Knew I Loved You...

Me and Drift just stood there after the kiss, and I just stayed in his arms. His arms around my waist felt good, almost as if Turbo was here with me again. This time, the timing was perfect. It was night time, under the stars and full moon, peaceful and quiet. **"How was that, eh?"** He asked me, my cheeks still red as I slowly looked down. **"N-Not bad.. Even I gotta admit, that felt good." **I said, studdering a bit again. Geez, tonight was full of surprises, wasn't it? First Drift kisses me, and now, I think he's trying to say that he loves me.. WAIT, WAIT, WHAT?! L-LOVE ME! OMG, OMG, OMG, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! He's just as hot as Turbo himself. Damn, once again, I am, and still will be, the most popular femme in school. **"So, can ya tell me more about this Turbo guy?" **He asked me as I slowly looked down, my breathing slowing a it. Turbo.. Oh man, Turbo, Turbo.

**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?  
No!**

**"Turbo..." **I slowly said, shaking a bit as Drift saw me, a bit worried. **"Chromia, are you alright? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." **He said as to me as I shook my helm. **"Its fine.. I can handle it, no matter what." **I said, clearing my throat a bit. **"It was a while back... A LONG while back." **I said, starting to explain. As I did this, I kept listening to the song I had put on in my music player to keep me calm. **"Turbo and I were just Freshmen in the Academy. He was part of the track team, and I was on the soccer team." **I said, my song playing more as the inside of my head was singing along to it, on the outside, I was telling Drift as much as I could without singing.

**And I don't mind!  
If you say this love is the last time!  
So now I'll ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?  
No!**

**"We met during the first Pep Rally. It was a Tug-Of-War event against the Sophomores. We won by the inch of our body paints. If it weren't for the both of us encouraging the other Freshies, a nickname we called ourselves, we would have been screwed big time." **I said as he looked confused. **"That's how you guys fell in love?" **He asked as I shook my helm. **"Nope. It was during Homecoming Dance. He was dateless, I was dateless, so we both decided to go out together as friends, then after, we kissed, word got out, and there, we dated." **I said simply as he gave me a look of oddness. Yeah, was really that simple for me to get a guy like Turbo. I kept explaining our dates, even almost getting serious as I blushed during that part. Yeah, about that, I'll make it a long story short: Me and Turbo both were a little high on energon, we were in his room making out, then we were on his bed, sleeping next to one another.

**Something's getting in the way!  
Something's just about to break!  
I will try to find my place.  
In the Diary of Jane!  
**

**"That must be odd waking up in the morning to see that." **He said to me as I slowly nodded. **"Yeah, I know.. It was hard explaining it to his parents and mine as well. Man, my dad was SOO pissed off." **I said as we both laughed a little before he kissed me again, but it was a bit longer this time. **"Wow.. That felt very good.." **I said before I stopped my song. I can listen to the rest later, right now, I was focused on one guy, which was now my new boyfriend. **"So.. Have you gone all the way before, or almost?"** I asked curiously before we both blushed deeply. **"Well, almost, but.. It didn't end so well." **He mentioned as I kept my blushed. Wow, we both had almost done it all the way before. Damn, Primus, were you giving me a sing already?! We'll do it later! Then again, maybe not. **"Other then that.. Turbo was the best mech I could have ever met.. Maybe you'll be like him." **I said, admitting it to him and myself as he smirked. **"So you do love me." **He said as my cheeks puffed out a little. **"Yeah, so what if I do, whatcha gonna about it, eh?" **I asked before he picked me up, our faces near one another. **"Just this.. My sweet angel." **He said before surprising me with another kiss as I kissed back, blushing. We.. We were meant to be after all. All I had to say to myself was just these simple words.

**Primus, thank you for everything. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please, just give me this one chance to prove myself. I won't let ya down!**

**Author's Note: Already done with seven chapters! Dang, I keep coming up with more ideas everyday and every weekend! Lyrics are Diary of Jane and are owned by Breaking Benjamin. Next chapter will have a Melody POV, this is a promise! See y'all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: My Sweet Prince

_Melody's POV_

So right now, it was just me, Stargazer, and my uncle. He knows about me and Prowl, and Stargazer and Jazz. Great, were both dead. The last thing I needed to worry about was him talking about how we were a bit young to be dating. Dating his students no less, oh man, I was gonna have to defend us both. Poor Stargazer has never seen him so upset before, and I didn't want to see her cry either. **"Stargazer, could you give me and Melody a moment to talk?" **Yorketron asked as she slowly nodded before rushing off a bit. Great, this was it. _Time to defend the both of us Melody, _I said to myself, slowly breathing in and out. **"Before you say anything uncle, let me explain." **I said, starting off. **"I.. Told Star to keep the crush thing a secret, but.. I guess it finally came out." **I said, turning around as I crossed my arms a bit, feeling scared before I heard footsteps come my way. Now, I was even more scared. I flinched a bit, even though I was blind, but felt two hands around my shoulders. **"Why didn't you say something earlier?" **He asked me as I shook my helm, trying to hold back tears. **"I.. I didn't want to say anything until the time was right.. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Prowl, Jazz, Stargazer, or me.. But, I should be the one getting punished." **I said, breathing out after all of this, rubbing my optics. I haven't cried so much in my life. My uncle slowly turned me around before hugging me tightly. Maybe.. Maybe he understood.

**"Wait.. She shouldn't be the only one to get punished." **

We both heard Stargazer say as she walked out. **"I kept it a secret as well.. Don't just punish her, I deserve it as well." **She said, shaking her helm. Star was gonna take the blame as well? **"Star.." **I slowly said as she walked over before Yorketron included her in the hug as well. Even though I couldn't see it, I could hear Stargazer sniffling a bit. Was she _crying? **"**_**Stargazer.. Are you crying?" **I asked in a soft voice as she shook her helm. **"No.. Chromia says big girls like us never cry.. Ever." **She said as we hugged one another tighter before letting go. Speaking of Prowl, I promised to meet him in my room tonight. Man, he was actually.. Pretty cute. **"I will let this go for now, but promise me you two won't hide anything else from me again." **Uncle said as we both shook our helms. **"H-Hey, wait! What about Chromia! She hides things too ya know!" **Star said, her arms waving a bit as I laughed. **"Hey, that's Chromia, she always hides things. Its who she is." **I said as she crossed her arms, her cheeks puffed out like a little kid's as she looked away. Star then checked the time, her optics widening before whispering something into my audio processor. My optics then widened afterwards. The date! Oh shoot, the date with me and Prowl, I completely forgot, I feel so stupid!

**"Oh geez, that, I can't believe I forget it! Thanks Star, your the best!"** I shout before rushing off as Yorketron gave Star a look. She laughed a bit nervously, looking away as she spoke up. **"Yeah, forgot to mention a slight detail.. Melody's got a date with Prowl tonight!" **She said, covering her mouth after. Well, way to keep THAT a secret Stargazer. With that, I kept running, skidding to a stop near my room before opening the door. I saw the shadow, smiling as I saw him, seeing his smile as I hugged him tightly. **"Hey.. Sorry for being late.." **I said to him as he wrapped his arms around me. **"Its fine.. How did he take it?" **He asked, wondering about Uncle as I smiled a bit. **"He's fine with it.. Stargazer's out there anyways, so its cool.." **I say as Prowl nodded, sitting on my bed next to me. To think that me and him would be dating, never imagined it. **"So, what's this I heard about Drift and Chromia are dating?" **He asked me as I looked at him. **"Guess the rumors are true.. Stargazer was the one who devised the plan.." **I said as he looked almost shocked. **"Stargazer.. Our Stargazer! There's no way she could." **He said as I nodded slowly. **"Believe it or not.. She did." **I said, shocked myself.

Who knew Stargazer was a little troublemaker just like Chromia? Guess it must be the way Chromia usually does things. **"I need to do this.." **He said before kissing my lips sweetly, blushing as I blushed back. His lips were just as sweet as Energon itself. **"Not the only one who wanted to do it.." **I say sweetly, still blushing as I looked away shyly before he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close to him as we relaxed on my bed. My body laid against his as I snuggled against his cheek, smiling. We've never done this before at all. We've done the usual hugging, kissing, saying how much we loved each other, etc. We've never kissed for so long nor snuggled with each other. I loved this. **"Wow.. I could get used to this." **I say a bit shyly as he smiled at me. **"Same here.." **He says to me before we kissed once more. Dang, I was getting lucky tonight, wasn't I? Guess this was Primus's way of thanking me for all of my hard work. **"I love you, my sweet prince.." **I say, yawning a bit before feeling his hands rub my back slowly and softly. **"I love you too.. My beautiful princess.. Now sleep peacefully." **He said before I nodded, slowly snoozing off.

**Whenever I dreamt, he would be there. When I slept, he would be beside me. Whenever I woke up, he would always be there for me. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Just Need To Tell Someone...

_Stargazer's POV_

I can't believe I didn't mention the date between Melody and Prowl. Then again, I did had to keep it a secret. I saw Yorketron give a light sigh before asking me face-to-face, **"Why must you girls keep so many secrets from me?" **I didn't even know how to answer that, so I did what I did best: Answer the best of my ability. **"Well.. Were teenage femmes.. Sometimes, our secrets are worse then others.. And then, there are secrets that you are sworn to not tell.." **I say, starting to cry again as he saw my tears, thinking himself what was wrong tonight. **"And then.. You realize your mom doesn't tell you your little brother is dead a month before your birthday! And your so upset that you just wanna kill yourself, but you can't!" **I said, feeling the rage bubble up inside me as my fists clenched up with one another as I tried to calm down, but couldn't. I was now mad about that reason. My mother never told me my little brother died, and that got me very, very upset. I then saw Yorketron come over to me, gently grabbing my arms as my fists slowly unclenched them slowly as I looked down, tears falling from my optics. **"And when you try to bring him back.. You almost lose your own life, and can't stop blaming yourself.." **I said before her gently tilted my chin up, looking at me once again. He saw the pain I felt, he knew I just had to get it off of my chest somehow, and this is how I would do it. By letting it out and my own anger without peaking it to its edge. **"Stargazer... Even for someone like you, it is ok to let your emotions out.." **Yorketron said to me with almost sadness in his tone as I shook my head. **"Its not that easy.. When your born to try to be perfect like everyone else in the family.. Sure, Blazefire and I weren't always perfect, but our parents didn't care much! In fact, they were more focused on work.. Then us." **I slowly said, shaking my helm. **"I tried to deny other feelings but happiness, joy, faith, and nothing else.." **I said sadly before he sat us both down as we sat lotus style. I guess he wanted to know more. I was prepared to tell him everything, no matter what. I wasn't keeping it inside, not anymore.

I wiped more tears, ready to go. **"I'm ready when you are young one." **He said to me, gently squeezing my hand as I nodded, starting off. **"Well.. Blazefire was born a few months earlier then we hoped... This got me excited. Also a reason why I couldn't hang around with the girls much or come over.. Blazefire needed my attention since he was a early newborn." **I said, starting off as he kept listening. I guess maybe he was like a dad to me. He listened to me, compared to my dad who barely paid any attention to me at all. **"With my parents working so much, I took care of him on my own, with help from the girls and some other friends. I was like.. I had given birth to him. Whenever he cried, I came to him. If he needed me, I always was there for him." **I stopped there for a moment to relax, breathing in and out slowly. **"Then.. After a few weeks, he got sick. Very sick.. He would sleep, but wouldn't wake up until the next day." **I said sadly, looking down. **"When I took him in to see Ratchet, he said it was a miracle I arrived. If I didn't make it soon, the disease inside of him would have killed him quickly, but it was already too late for him.. He died a month later in the Intensive Care Unit.." **I finished there for now, because everything else was just a blurr to me. Yorketron could see me again with tears in my optics before hugging me close to him as I hugged him back. **"I.. I never said this before, but..." **I started off, my voice a bit staticy as I finished the sentence off. **"Your like the father I never had.. That's why I always rely on you for advice.." **I started to calm down as he nodded. **"Stargazer... You are like the daughter I never had.. Remember, the girls and I will always be here for you, no matter what. You can tell us anything that bothers you, understand?" **He asked me as I nodded, understanding completely.

**He understood me, so did the girls. My parents, however, were a different story. I was completely invisible to them, but I hope that changed soon. I knew it would, because soon, I would tell Jazz how much I loved him.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two Sweet Sparkmates

_Chromia's POV_

**"Hey Chromia, I was wondering something.." **Drift asked me as I cocked my optic a bit. **"What's up Drift?" **I asked curiously as I looked a bit tired. He could see that I was tired, still carrying me as we sat under a big Cherry Blossom tree. I sat in his lap as I lightly smiled, relaxing. I felt like I was little kid again, hanging around with the girls and Tubro. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad as I thought it would be. **"How you feel if.. We became Sparkmates?" **He asked as I felt a bit excited on the inside. Us, sparkmates?! No way, he had to be joking! But, if he wasn't, I'm willing to give it a go. **"That would be ok to me. I wouldn't care much." **I say to him, looking up at him as he smiled at me again, gently kissing one of my optics as I blushed more and more deeply. It was like as if my body was reacting strangely. Maybe, just maybe, I could give this just one chance. Just one shot to make things all right between me and him. **"Wait.. Are you serious about this? About you and me being Sparkmates?" **I asked a bit shyly as he nodded, his hands gently squeezing around my chest as I snuggled close to him once more. **"Well.. If were going to make the bond, then we have to find a private place.." **He told me as I slowly nodded. I was actually a bit scared about this. Once I did this, I couldn't go back. Turbo was gone, so we couldn't find become mates ourselves, so this was another option I had as well. **"Alright, you got it beautiful.." **He said, picking me up as we looked around, hoping this would go well for us in the end. I then remembered the forest, of course! We can go there and make the bond there. **"Drift, let's go to the forest, we can make the bond there, nice and easy. Then, its bedtime, I'm tired as frag.." **I say as he nodded, carrying us into there as we went into there deep, so no one could hear my screams of pain after this was said and done. He dropped me near a tree, placing me there gently as he hand gently rubbed my chest plate, opening it slowly as he could see how bright my spark was. **"For a femme Chromia, your Spark's pretty bright.." **He mentions as I sigh, looking at him. **"Thanks.. I could see that." **I said as he nodded back, opening his chest plate as well, getting close as both of our Sparks glowed brightly, going out as I almost screamed loudly in pain, biting my arm. Son of a Primus, this hurt so much, and it wasn't a joke! He could see the tears in my optics, trying to hold them back as he held my hand. **"Chromia, its alright. You can cry, its going to hurt.." **He said as I nodded, biting my bottom lip as tears came down very fast. I never knew this process would hurt so much. After a few minutes, our Sparks returned to our regular places, my chest plate closing along with hid as I panted, looking at him, almost fainting in his arms as he caught me, smiling a bit. **"Sweet dreams.. My sweet angel.." **He said, holding me close to him. Wow, that felt good, painful, and amazing at the same time. I never expected him to comfort me like that. Were we really meant to be Primus? Were you actually giving me a second chance at love? If you were, all I have to say is thank you. Maybe, just maybe, I could do this and do this right without having to hurt anyone close to me or more importantly, hurting myself.

_Drift's POV_

__I won't lie, for a femme like Chromia, she was pretty tough. I fought maybe Autobots before, but if we were going to fight, then it would end in a draw. She could easily out best me, but strength, probably not. But still, I couldn't complain, she was the right fem-bot for me. Sure, at first, things seemed cold, and she did snap at me when we first met, but after getting to know each other better. After explaining the situation, I couldn't blame her for acting tough all the time. Her boyfriend dying, parents neglecting her, she must get into trouble to get their attention, which must be a lot. I know I'll never ignore her. Primus gave me a second chance before, and I wasn't about this chance for Chromia slip past her servos. I laid myself back against the tree, placing the thin green femme into my lap so she could rest. To be honest, she looked quite cute for someone who slept. Melody mentioned to me that she was usually the hyper type, but I guess this must have tired he a whole lot. So I guess you should sleep for now Chromia, because you deserve it. Take the peaceful rest you've been waiting for so long, because I promise you, as long as I'm around, no one is going to hurt you, unless they would like to taste my cold bloods with their blood on it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: You Need To Know**

_Stargazer's POV_

I basically explained my whole life story to Yoketron, and almost bawled my optics out for thirty minutes. Yeah, I'm a real crybaby, I'll confess, but when you wanna hear that.. You'll need a lot of tissues, and I mean it, big time. I decided to go outside and get some fresh air, sighing. I looked down, thinking about Blazefire. He meant the whole Galaxy, and what happened that night when I tried to bring him back, is something that will haunt me for the rest of my time online. I can't explain much because it hurt me so much on the inside and out. But yeah, its not easy trying to bring back the one person in your life that meant everything to you. After I lost him, I snapped. My whole world came crumbling down on me, and I couldn't do a single thing about it. I thought my life had no meaning anymore, I thought I was gonna kill myself after the emotional pain and stress I felt inside my body. But, after meeting girls, I started to piece back my life together, bit by bit, and inch by inch. They helped me so much, I don't know how I could ever repay them.

**Then, that's when I first met him.**

When I meant him, I mean Jazz. He was light the angel of my dreams, the light of my Spark. He meant everything to me, and was the reason why I am still living right now. We've been best friends, but sometimes, I think of us as more then friends. You see, deep down, I actually like him. No, not like, but love. I love him, with all of my Spark. I just wish I could tell him how much I loved him on the inside. Well, after a long time, I'm gonna do it. Tonight's the night I tell Jazz I love him. However, I didn't know of the surprise that lied in store for me. Sighing, I turned my comm-link on, calling his comm, biting my bottom lip gently.

**:Hello, Jazz speaking. Who's calling?_:_He asked as I remained quiet for a moment before speaking up, a bit scared. "__****Hey Jazz, its Stargazer..."** I said, gulping a bit lightly.

_**:Your serious? How do I know this isn't Chromia using a voice** **changer?:** _He asked as I sighed lightly, laughing a bit. Oh Chromia, you little son of a glitch. When I get my hands on you, you are serious going to die, and I mean it. What part of stay out of my life did that chick not get? My life is my own, and she has no right to get involved. Alright, if I gotta prove it, then I'll do it simply. We both made a promise first meeting one another we wouldn't lie to one another, and since he knew about Blazefire, I'd thought to use that little card on him.

_**"Did Chromia bawl her eyes out for the last five vorns of her life after her little brother died?"**_

_****_Was all I simply asked as I awaited his answer, hoping he would believe me as I stood there, a bit shaken as I heard him answer back. _**:Alright, so you are Star. Sorry bout that, Chromia really loved to play tricks.:** _He said as I nodded, agreeing there. _**"Yeah, I agree with ya.. Listen, we gotta talk. I need to tell you something."** _I mention to him as I sat down outside near the Gardens, looking up at the dark sky as he responded back. _**:Funny, you never usually tell me things unless Chromia tells ya too.:**_He said as I shook my helm, still thinking about all of those forceful things that Chromia made me do. No, just no. I am not gonna remember all of that. _**"Yeah, but this time its different.. Its about us."** _I say to him, waiting a few minutes in silence, again awaiting an answer.

_**:Us? What about us Star?:**_

_****_He said as I stopped for a moment, a bit scared as I pondered in my thoughts. Listen Stargazer, this maybe your only chance to tell him your true feelings for him, so frag it, let it all out girl! Just like Melody keeps telling ya, show your feelings and emotions for the one you truly love.

_**:Hey Star, ya still there?:**_

_**"Jazz, I really, really like you!"**_

I said to him, panting as I let it all out, hearing him in surprise. _**:Y-You do.. For how long?:** _He asked me as I slowly spoke up, lightly panting now. _**"Ever since I first met you, I couldn't stop talking or thinking about you.. And I really want us to be together.."** _I said, feeling my Spark race now as I realized everything I said were things that came from the inside, and were things I couldn't take back. _**:Actually Star.. I've wanted to say the same thing to you.:** _He said as my optics widened in shock and surprise. What the heck was this?! He likes me too, no, wait, my like means love, which means his also means.. Love too. So we both love one another! Well, this was perfect.

_**"That's great.. I was hoping if ya wanted to, we could hang out tonight."**_

_**:Sure, I wouldn't mind.. In fact..:**_

_****_I hear his comm-link go off, my optics widening. **"Jazz, Jazz, can you hear me!?" **I suddenly feel arms wrap around me, lips lightly touch my cheek as I stayed frozen for a moment. Holy slag, Jazz was right behind me. What do I do? Do I stay, turn around and hug, or kiss him? Meh, screw it, I'll just go with two and three! I quickly turn around, my lips touching his as we both kissed under the full moon, which was yet beautiful and peaceful as he held me close to him.

_Now, my life was officially complete.. I was finally missing the last piece of my puzzle, and Jazz, fits the piece perfectly._


	12. Christmas Special

**Christmas Chapter Special: Snowballs and Kisses**

****_Chromia's P.O.V._

**Snow, the one thing I loved the most was snow. Snow meant snow days and no school at all. We had a snow day on a Friday no less, which made me one very lucky femme. Melody was sort of grateful too, but Stargazer.. Not so much. She was freaking out so much that there was no school, so leave it to her knight in shining armor to save her. Still, I haven't seen her freak out like this before ever since her little her, Blazefire, died. I'm just glad she wasn't crying so hard this time. Me and the others caught a big break, or maybe Primus thought we all deserved a break from the fragging Academy. If it was, thank Primus!**

**"Come on Star, think of this as a small break.."**

**"Small break! Jazz, why would they call a snow day on a Friday?!"**

**I heard Stargazer yell as I shouted back at her.**

**"Maybe Primus was tired of you going to school on Fridays, so that's why he called it!"**

**I was outside with Drift, Prowl, and Melody, which was a fragging miracle. If Stargazer was out here too, man, would I be scrap metal. She is really, really upset about the snow day. Give it some time, and she'll relax. Smirking, I walk away from the three bots, still wearing the smirk on my face.**

**"Chromia, what are you up to?" Prowl asked as I stood back up, looking at him. "Nothing.. Why would you presume that I would be trying to do something.." I say, a snowball behind my back as I looked at Drift before hitting him with the snowball as he looked to me, growling a bit as I stuck my tongue out. "Sucks to be you, Samurai boy!" I say, teasing him as he threw one back at me, seeing it backfire as it hit the back of Prowl's helm, feeling the snow. He made a snowball himself, then threw it, seeing Drift dodge it as Melody got it herself, looking back.**

**"Ok, that's it! You want a snowball war, you got one!" She said as we both and the boys made forts, throwing snowballs as Stargazer watched us, a bit confused. Since she never played in the snow much, she didn't understand what we were doing. She then shook her helm, walking away. "They're playing in snow, I can't believe this.. We should be studying, not playing!" Stargazer said, sighing to herself as Jazz suddenly got an idea. Grabbing Star's servo lightly, her dragged her outside, joining outside.**

**"What do ya know! Finally decided to join the fun Stargazer!"**

**"Um, I guess! Jazz, are we?!" Stargazer asked, avoiding fire that came from Prowl and Drift as Jazz handed Stargazer a snowball, tossing a few himself.**

**"Yeah Star, just throw the snowball, trust me!" Jazz shouted as Star slowly nodded, throwing it clean into Prowl's direction as he got hit hard, going back as Star gasped loudly. "Hey Prowl, you alright hun?!" She asked as he nodded, getting up. "Not bad Stargazer, not bad at all!" He said as Star smiled, then the fight began once more.**

**_Time Skip to Half an Hour_**

**__****All of us were cold and soaked from the snow. I was glad we didn't catch a cold. Probably the only person who had fun the most was Stargazer, who was shivering a lot. This is why our old hangout is good to come to on Snow Days. Melody walked out with warm and hot energon. "Hey guys, who wants some?" She asked, passing us out some cups as Star sneezed lightly. "Hey, I'm going to get us some blankets.." Melody mentioned as we all nodded. I then looked over at Stargazer, smiling. "Slag Star, for one smart femme, you know how to take some hits..."**

**"I-Its all in the basics.. Just gotta know when to not quit.. Achoo!"**

**She said, sneezing again as Jazz lightly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close for warmth as she blushed deeply. I smiled lightly, watching. "Aww.. That's so sweet.." I say to her as she blushed more. Few minutes later, Melody came back with a few blankets, handing us each two as she went over to Prowl, bundling with him as I did the same for Drift. Jazz grabbed his blankets and Star's, bundling them both as Star relaxed on his chest, smiling lightly.**

**"Today was awesome guys, I'm gonna admit that! I haven't much more fun in my whole lifespan!"**

**I mention as Drift laughs. "Even you can say that Chromia." He says as I looked at him. "Hey, don't go there you! I mean it!" I say as Stargazer didn't listen, cuddling near Jazz as she felt much more warm, yawning as she looked tired. I wouldn't blame her, she had so much fun today. Slowly, but suddenly, her lips touched his, surprising her as Melody watched, smiling too.**

**"Aww, Star, your kissing Jazz, that's cute."**

**She said as Stargazer looked over at Melody. "Amen to that one sister!" She says as she kissed him again on her own as I whistled. "Now that's how ya kiss your guy! Like that!" I say, laughing as Melody looked to me. "Even you would say that one Chromia." Melody mentioned as I looked over at her then. "H-Hey, not you either!" I say as Prowl caught her by surprise with a kiss to the lips, causing her to blush deeply as I watched myself, smirking. She saw my smirk, knowing I was gonna glote, but I didn't.**

**"I think you both are a great couple too.. All three of us are great!"**

**I say as we all nodded. By then, Stargazer was already asleep by Jazz, lightly snoozing as Jazz kissed the top of her helm, smiling at her.**

**"Sweet Dreams Star... Sleep peacefully.."**


End file.
